Payment Problem: Transcript
Payment Problem is the 18th episode of Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Cast Main *Gorge *Timmy Minor *Mailman *Robo *Water Paw Plot Gorge receives a bill and has to pay $200. Transcript Gorge: (on the phone) Uh-huh. Okay, Sophie! Bye! (hangs up) (the mailman arrives) Mailman: DELIVERY! (Gorge sees the mailman) Gorge: Okay. (Gorge takes the mail) Mailman: See you tomorrow! (the mailman continues delivering mail) Gorge: What's this? (opens a random-looking letter) Gorge: A bill? (Gorge unfolds it) Gorge: $200 dollars? That's not a lot for me. It's a cable bill, actually. Timmy: Wait, a CABLE bill? Do they even have those anymore? Gorge: Yes, they do. Timmy: Well, cable bills are currently merged with the internet bills. (Gorge digs in his pocket for $200) Gorge: $180... $190... Only $196? Timmy: Yeah... I'm broke. Gorge: How are we going to make four more dollars? The money's due in 8 days! Timmy: We could ask Sophie. (Timmy gets hit with a frying pan) Gorge: Good idea... if I didn't have to pay long-distance calls! Timmy: Okay then... (at Robo's house) Robo: Sorry, Gorge, but I can't pay you. I'm broke. Timmy: How do we make some money? Robo: Ask Sophie, I guess? Gorge: Why does everyone keep saying that suggestion? Robo: Then open up a lemonade stand or something. Gorge: I'm not that experienced with making lemonade. (Cut to Timmy operating a lemonade stand with a pitcher) Timmy: Lemonade! Ice-cold lemonade! Only 50 cents! Gorge: Timmy... how is this going to make four dollars? Timmy: We sell 8 glasses. (Cut to Timmy's lemonade stand, full of empty pitchers and lots of cash) Gorge: That's too much. Timmy: At least it's enough for a television. Gorge: We already have a TV... Timmy: Then I'll get a Coke machine! Gorge: Fine... How much do they cost, anyhow? (Cut to Timmy spending all the money made at the lemonade stand) Timmy: Thank you! (Timmy exits the store) Gorge: We need to make some cash! (At Gorge's house) Timmy: I just need to plug it up! (Timmy plugs it up) Gorge: Wait! (gets out cans of Coke, Pibb & Sprite) Gorge: I've been waiting to sell these since I got them a month ago. (Cut to Gorge filling up the Coke machine) Gorge: Let's see how many people would like a Coke, Pibb or Sprite! (cut to hundreds of people buying Coke, Pibb & Sprite) Gorge: Wow. (Two minutes later) Gorge: Well, they're gone and... that's STILL too much money! Timmy: How much did a soda cost? Gorge: 50 cents a can. Timmy: And how many people were here? Gorge: Hundreds. Timmy: That's enough to pay the cable bill... for the next 7 months. Gorge: Okay. (Cut to Timmy putting the cash in a safe) Gorge: What do I do now? Timmy: You can call... Gorge: If only if I had enough cash... (Water Paw appears) Water Paw: Gorge... I just heard you were short on cash for a cable bill... and here's an extra $4! Gorge: Thanks. (Timmy opens his safe and hands Gorge $4) Gorge: And I'll pay you back with this! (Gorge hands Water Paw $4) Water Paw: Thanks! (Water Paw leaves) Gorge: Bye-bye! Timmy: Now that we have enough cash... Gorge: I can pay my cable bill! (Gorge heads to the local Charter building and pays his cable bill) (Cut to Gorge watching TV) Gorge: I paid it... for the next month! Timmy: At least we have enough cash to pay it for many months. Gorge: If I don't call Sophie... (END) Trivia *First time Sophie the Otter is mentioned in the series. *Gorge's random letter was a cable bill. *This references the Dexter's Laboratory episode "Dexter's Debt" since Gorge is surprised about the bill and it's amount (Gorge is surprised for a different reason). *Gorge gets out cans of Coke, Pibb & Sprite. There are eight crates of soda since hundreds of people bought soda from Gorge. *A videogame of the same name is currently in development. Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Episodes